


Fatherhood

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parents, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Dan doubts how good of a father he is.





	Fatherhood

Dan had been in no way prepared for fatherhood. The crying, the sleepless nights, how loud and chaotic everything was – he just hadn't been prepared for it. His husband, definitely had been. Phil was perfect with their kid. He could soothe their baby boy in a matter of minutes, always sing him softly to sleep. While Dan was thankful, he was also envious. Where did Phil get all of the instincts from? Where were Dan's?

Right now, Dan was sat on the couch. It was rainy a bit, as it always was, they lived in London. The baby was sound asleep in Phil's arms, anime playing on the TV as Dan scrolled through business email after business email. Dan knew he shouldn't ask the question that was weighing on his mind. It would be stupid to – Phil would think it was stupid. But he was curious. And he was scared.

"Phil," Phil's head turned towards him, smiling a little. "Do you think I'm a bad dad?" And Phil's smile disappeared.

"No?" Phil frowned. "Baby, why are earth would I think that?"

Dan shrugged. He didn't really have a reason. He just felt like a bit of a fail, the baby clearly favored Phil more, even if he didn't know.

All of a sudden, Phil was moving towards Dan. Dan took his laptop off his lap, placing it on the couch besides him. Phil carefully gave the baby to Dan, his arms letting go after he knew Dan was properly cradling their son.

"See?" Phil said, settling down by Dan. "He didn't even wake up, that means he trusts both of us."

Dan looked at his husband and then at his son, a smile taking place where his frown was.

"You're not a bad father," Phil said, laying his head on Dan's shoulder as he placed his arm in Dan's lap. "I don't think you could be if you tried."


End file.
